


图书馆/In The Eye Of The Beholder: Research

by bicyclecrazy



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Drama, First Times, M/M, Voyeurism, 中文翻译, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese, 翻译
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 08:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13783824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicyclecrazy/pseuds/bicyclecrazy
Summary: Jim有一些问题，然后在图书馆找到了答案。（中文约13500字）





	图书馆/In The Eye Of The Beholder: Research

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/gifts).
  * A translation of [In the Eye of the Beholder: Research](https://archiveofourown.org/works/792367) by [Francesca (Speranza)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca). 



一、小瀑布城市区，托尼小馆

“我我我跟你说，”亨利攥住他的第三瓶啤酒，伸展身体仰靠回可怜的木头椅子上，“那妞超正的！……”

雷夫点点头，往炸薯条上淋辣番茄酱，“同意！”

“没错儿。可惜，是个恐怖分子。”Jim边说边把啤酒瓶往桌上一顿。

Blair翻了翻眼睛：“呵呵，好像这是个问题一样。”

Jim瞪了他一眼，“你什么意思？”

“意思是你以前可不会在乎这个，”Blair咧嘴直乐，“她们越坏，个头越大，你越就越爱。”

Jim伸直了胳膊，反手在Blair额头上轻轻一拍。

“别不服气，Ellison，”亨利哼了声，“Sandburg说得没错，你就喜欢这一型。”

“高挑，健壮，危险，”雷夫在一旁添油加醋，还用双手比出一个女人的形状，“并且有一对甜瓜一样的胸部。”

Jim笑了起来，但摇了摇头，“不不，更像——葡萄柚。”

“哈密瓜，”布朗坚持道，“必须是完美的夏日哈密瓜。”

Blair哈哈哈地笑起来，“这可能是你们进行过的最有营养价值的对话了。”桌上爆发出一阵哄笑，Jim又拍了Blair一下。

“嘿——不要动粗，伙计，”亨利发出一声夸张的悲叹，“问题女人已被收押，应无法为害了。”

“再也看不到'哈密瓜'了。”雷夫凄惨地说。

“对啊，太可惜了，”亨利继续哀嚎，“那妹子可真辣，我差点就硬了——也许我会写信到牢里的……”

雷夫摇头晃脑地笑倒了：“冷静，少年，她到2017年之前都不能假释。”

“回家找雪莉吧，兄弟。”Jim好心地提出建议。

“对啊，你家里就有一个火辣辣的妹子。”雷夫说。

“当然，”亨利叹气，“你们说得对。”

“已经很晚了。”Jim看了眼手表。

“你是不是要去——叫什么来着？”亨利问雷夫。

“卡门，”雷夫兴致缺缺地回答，“嗯，我想我会去她那儿。”

“你们处得怎么样？”亨利问。

雷夫耸耸肩，“现在还不错，边走边看呗。”

“Ellison，你呢？”亨利的注意力转移到Jim身上，“找到你的梦中情人了吗？”

“没，”Jim说，心不在焉地往桌上扔了几张钞票做小费，“都不够危险（not dangerous enough），不合我口味。”

亨利为这个笑话乐了起来，转头看向Blair，“长毛小子你呢？最近有什么动作吗？”亨利也颇有兴致地耸耸眉毛，看着Blair。

“时断时续啦，”Blair往后捋捋头发，“知音难觅啊。”

“多数时候断，很少续。”Jim面无表情地揭室友的底。

“操你噢。”Blair一脸和善地回敬。

一群人散漫地朝酒馆外走去，三个大个子警察像三堵小山似的，压过Blair一头。

出了门，迎面是清凉的晚风，“明天见，伙计们。”雷夫说着朝他的车走去。

亨利也穿过街道走向他的SUV，“拜拜喽。”

Jim随意地挥挥手，继续紧跟着Blair沿着街道前行，原来他把卡车停在了离Blair的沃尔沃两个车位的地方。“一会儿家里见，Chief。”Jim一边说一边摸索钥匙。

“我晚点儿回去。”Blair走向沃尔沃。

Jim转过身，手里捏着钥匙，“都这么晚了，你上哪儿去？”

“才十点半好吗？”Blair打开车门，“我要去学校一趟——”

“今天已经够漫长的了。”Jim不赞成地说。

“对，一整天都在处理警局的事，”Blair倚着车门，神色疲惫地看着他，“如果你没意见的话，我现在要去我的地盘处理一些其它事情。”

Jim有些不知如何作答，最后只好说，“我不明白你这么累了还能干什么。”

Blair耸耸肩，“我也不知道，不过会发现的。”随后他拉开车门，似乎就要钻进去，缺又半途停了下来，抬起头，“不会很晚的。”他这样保证道。

Jim挥挥手，假装并不在意，“随你，”然后转身朝卡车走去，“拜拜。”

Blair点点头，钻进车里发动引擎。隔着两个车位的地方，Jim也打开车门，滑进驾驶座，看着后视镜里沃尔沃的车灯亮起。他启动卡车的引擎，看到Blair正留意着街上的交通，小心地调转车头。

Jim的一只脚沉沉地踩在刹车上，等前面的Blair开走。去学校……说起来，似乎Blair没有跟他在一起的时候都是在学校。当然了，Blair有教学任务啊，会议啊，以及这类乱七八糟的。

但是，一个人到底能在星期三的晚上十点半在瑞尼尔大学干什么呢？

这时，他看到Blair开着沃尔沃经过卡车的时候伸手挥了挥。拜拜，Jim，我先走了，一会儿见。

那一瞬间，Jim决定了，他要跟着Blair Sandburg，去他的地盘看一看。

 

:::

 

二、卡车上

在沈夜的小瀑布城街道上跟踪Blair的沃尔沃是一件再容易不过的事，不容易的是找到他这样做的原因。他试着把注意力仅仅集中在前面四四方方的绿色小车上，而不是路过的几处“停”车标志。他还试着把这次小探险看做一个游戏，或者玩笑——就像一个付诸实践于Sandburg身上的玩笑。他又和自己说，他只是在绕远路回家。

Jim叹了口气，紧了紧握方向盘的手，告诉自己别再找理由。

真正的原因是，Blair了解他比他了解Blair多得多，这个想法一直让他觉得不舒服。因为，的确，Blair Sandburg是一名训练有素的观察员，但他Jim Ellison才是哨兵啊——他理应拥有过人的观察能力。所以他们的观察力至少应当持平吧——但现实是，完全没有。

自从他们开始一起工作，Blair就开始记笔记。那是一本便宜的，螺旋装订的笔记本。Jim曾不止一次朝Blair怒吼，让他把那鬼东西拿远点儿。而现在，Jim怏怏地想，那种螺旋装订的笔记本足有十七本。他数过，有一回，就在Blair卧室门口——十七本，我的神啊。

他尝试忽视那些笔记本，但是它们一直盘旋在他的脑海中，不断地折磨他。终于，好奇心打败了礼仪守则，他偷偷溜进Blair的卧室，从架子上随意抽出一本。

潘多拉的盒子中并没有能让人眼前一亮的东西——只有Sandburg匆匆写就的各种潦草的记号。

“5.6—— (S.) 病，H/A (5) re:气体。Shank。case”  
“5.19——(S.) z/o，(2)变压器低鸣。BST used to b(z/0)。T=? NTI dur & freq of tone: 原因？？？进行范围测试！！！”  
"5/22 -- (S.) 使用 (1) 辨认Abruzzi @ 500. PB."

（注：一些缩写或者实验记录用语我也不确定，不过不影响全文理解。如果有小伙伴破解了，请告诉我，感激！~）

看了一会儿后，他开始解译部分密码。“(S.)”表示实验对象（Subject），很明显指代他，他闷闷地猜想；五种感官被标记为(1)到(5)：(1)是视觉，(2)是听觉，(3)是触觉，(4)是味觉，(5)是嗅觉；至于出现频次逐渐增加的记号“PB”——他脑海里闪过一道光——应该是“个人最佳成绩”（personal best），“z/o”则代表出现神游（zone out）。除了这些，他一点也看不懂Sandburg记录了些啥玩意儿。

他很沮丧。他想象中的Sandburg的田野笔记应该更像日记，例如“天气晴。今天和Jim出现场，有一个女人被一根牙签杀气了，你相信吗？西蒙气死了。”但相反，Sandburg的笔记像某种让人发狂的代数式。

只有Sandburg才能算出结果。

综上，Sandburg有十七本代数式，而他有什么呢？几乎啥都没有。那小子喜欢奇奇怪怪的食物，去过很多地方，追过许多身份不明的女孩，还有一些时断时续的恋爱关系。

然后？这孩子很尊重他的母亲。对了，音乐，他喜欢旋律感强的音乐。喜欢时髦的衣服。喜欢钓鱼和露营——

不一定——

也许他喜欢钓鱼和露营是因为Jim喜欢。

划去钓鱼和露营。

他又忽然想起，上一次Blair穿时髦衣服是什么时候？

前方的沃尔沃径直驶过哈格鲁大楼的停车场，这让Jim从沉思中惊醒。Blair并不是去办公室——那他到底要去哪儿？他尾随沃尔沃驶入圆形车道，放缓速度，等着看Blair会进哪条岔道。

图书馆。好吧，有什么奇怪的，这家是个书虫——这个倒是可以加进列表。

他摇摇头，驶入图书馆停车区的一个车位。这座校园李最大的建筑物若隐若现地耸立在夜幕中，像一座哥特式教堂，又像德古拉*的城堡。他关闭卡车发动机，等Blair的身影出现在图书馆入口才溜下车下车跟过去。

（注：德古拉，著名吸血鬼角色。）

那么，他现在踏入Blair的地盘了，他想，而且这里大概是地盘的中心（the heart of the turf）了。

 

:::

 

三、瑞尼尔大学，米歇尔图书馆

他从未独自一人在图书馆待过很长时间，于是拉开那扇巨大金属门的瞬间，他惊奇地发现这里居然人烟旺盛，热火朝天。老天爷，谁能想象——在星期三晚上快十一点的时候，这地方居然还这么热闹。入口大厅相对安静，但朝着过道望去，可以看到加宽的阅读室——那里简直拥挤不堪。学生们有的坐在阅览桌前，有的在咨询台前排队，剩下的来来往往从一个区域穿到另一个区域。他上前一步，但肩膀被人按住。

他转过头，面前是一张大学门卫的带着无聊表情的脸，“请出示证件。”

见鬼，他可没想到这个。确实是内部地盘，治安有序。

他在内心激烈地斗争了一会儿，然后掏出警章，向门卫解释说，“我是小瀑布城警察局重案组James Ellison警探，我在找一个人——我能在这里看看吗？”

门卫眯起眼睛，显然在估量他的话。

“我不会偷这里的书的。”Jim干巴巴地说。门卫笑了起来。

“我想没问题，”门卫说，同时往里挥手示意，“不过您得登记一下。”

Jim点点头，在访客登记表上签名，感觉自己像一个外国间谍。

“James Ellison警探，访问时间11:04。”

“您在找谁？”门卫在他直起身体的时候问。

“一个学生，他的名字是Blair Sandburg。”

“噢，他刚进去——朝着书库的方向去了。”门卫立刻点点头，然后好奇地看着Jim，“他怎么了？”

“只是常规问询。”Jim看着通向拥挤的阅读室的走道，“哪个方向——那边？”

“不不，这边。”门卫指着一条人少一些的走道，“沿着这条路到楼梯口，上楼，可以看到中央问询台——书库就在问询台后面。如果他已经进去了的话，你可能找不到他，”门卫告诉Jim，“但问询台那儿是唯一进出的路线，你可以在那里等他。”

“明白了，谢谢。”Jim道了谢，朝过道走去。正如门卫说的，他很快到了一座巨大的石质阶梯前，阶梯顶端是另一个大房间，里面有更多阅览桌和一些沙发，还有一个很大的，看起来用红木雕就的前台。柜台后面是两扇门，一扇写着“进”，另一扇写着“出”。

他往四周打量两眼，随后立刻后退一两步，因为他听到Blair的声音。发现Blair在他自己的地盘上让Jim觉得很陌生，想到这里，他的唇角浮起一丝笑意，这里就像“Blair之都”。

所有人都有一张朝气蓬勃的面孔——如果这里有人超过了35岁，他就直播吃帽子，大多数远远更为年轻，看看他们的发型、穿着——这时，Sandburg噗通一声挨着沙发上一个衣着暴露的女孩坐下，那女孩的橘色头发像刺猬一样又短又直，戴着一个鼻环。Jim很好奇她是桑蒂？凯莉？还是特瑞？梅丽？亦或是Blair其他哪个身份不明的女友？

于是他调高听觉，全神贯注地聆听。

“我真的来不了。”Blair以适宜图书馆这个场合的音调低声说。

“老兄，你一定得来。”女孩摇着头回答，“再缺席，赫里克会杀了你。”

“我的生活又不是围着赫里克转。”

“没错，但是她会对付你，她贱得很。”

“她甚至不是我们系的。”Blair抗议。

“那不重要，重要的是她是补助委员会的，而且她留意谁没按她说的做。”

Blair哀号一声，胡乱抹了把脸，“倒霉催的。”

“听我的，星期五过来一趟。”女孩坚持道，“那天是个好时机，很多人在星期五溜号，所以她肯定会看到你。这是一个好的亮相机会。”

“你说得对，我明白。”Blair叹气，“但，我不知道，让我想想。”

“星期四打电话给我。我们做些准备——先吃晚餐，然后看个电影。让风暴来临的前夕不那么难过。”

“我会考虑的，”Blair重复道，然后站起身，“我晚点打给你，先让我想想。”

“想开点，少年，一文钱难倒英雄汉，”女孩耸耸肩，，“想拿补助和奖金，你就得拍他们马屁。”

Blair转身面对着她，抱起双臂，面露怒意，“扯淡，这不公平，假如我做的是婆罗洲或者秘鲁考察项目，他们难道也会强制要求出席率吗？”

“可你做的不是婆罗洲和秘鲁。”女孩说，“如果是，你根本不会有教学任务。补助金不是白拿的，Blair，拿了钱就要做事。”

“当然，”Blair叹了口气，向女孩伸出手。女孩把手放进他的手中，他握住四五秒后才放开，“谢谢你的忠告，布朗迪。”

哈，布朗迪。Jim一边想，一边翻了个白眼。

“别客气。”布朗迪回答，然后继续翻阅她手里的书。

他看到Blair往巨大的半圆形的问询台走去。柜台后有几个学生正无所事事，看到Blair走近，其中一个头发亚麻色，戴着玳瑁眼镜的男生迎上来。Blair走到半圆形柜台的一个尾端，斜靠着木质桌面。

“乔希，你好啊。”Blair用几不可闻声音打着招呼。

乔希微笑地站在柜台内侧看着Blair，“嗨，Blair。”

“最近怎么样？”

乔希耸耸肩，又点点头，“就那样呗，有什么我能帮你的？”

“你有空吗？”Blair问。

乔希匆匆回头瞥了眼他无聊的同事们，然后转回来微微点头，“现在没什么事，有事尽管说。”

“帮我搜个文献？”

乔希微微一笑，露出一口亮白的牙齿，“当然没问题，狩猎是我的最爱。”

Blair轻拍桌面，节拍轻柔而欢快的节拍，“没人比得上，你是一头猛兽，老兄。”

“古代史？”乔希一边低声问，一边朝写有“进”的门的方向走。

“对。”Blair说，在柜台外侧朝着同一个方向前进。

“埃及？巴比伦？”

“伊特鲁里亚*。”Blair笑着回答。

（注：伊特鲁里亚，处于现代意大利中部的古代城邦国家。）

乔希从柜台后完全走出，Jim看到他身量微瘦，穿着白色牛津纺衬衫、牛仔裤和一双Keds休闲鞋。“这边请，先生，”乔希一边说一边示意Blair先进，“聪明的选择。”

Jim等待他们消失在门后才起身朝柜台走去。另一个职员迎了上来，“有什么能帮您的？”

Jim再次掏出警章，编了一个听上去可信的谎言：“我是Ellison警探，我接到一个任务，要对这里的书库做一次日常安全检查。”

穿着蓝色POLO衫的矮胖职员皱起眉头，怀疑地问，“是吗？”

“当然 。”Jim抬高下颌，脸上摆出不容置疑的神色。

矮胖男人耸耸肩，好像在说反正不关我事，“那您需要陪同吗？”

“不必。”Jim一边说一边朝标着“进”的门走去，“我自己就可以，谢谢。”

“不客气。”职员回答着走开了。

 

:::

 

四、书库

Jim有一种掉入了兔子洞的眩晕感——标识着“进”的那扇门已经很小了，但门后面的阶梯才算得上小到极致。他可算知道他们到底塞了多少书在这栋建筑里面——从室外看，这栋大楼拥有近20英尺（约6米）宽的拱形屋顶，深入腹地后可能只有8英尺。他向下走了两步，发现自己正在一个标着“第7层”的散发淡淡霉味的昏暗区域。旁边另一块标志牌显示这里被分为12层，这意味着往上有5层，往下有6层。那么问题来了：Sandburg在哪儿？

他停下脚步，一边侧耳细听一边感受脚下的地板，只发现几处零散的人迹，上方有一个，下方有一个，但都不是他的搭档。在一片黑暗之中，Jim注意到一处散发着淡蓝色光芒的电脑屏幕，于是他试着穿过狭窄拥挤的走道往那片书架走去。

直到现在他才意识到为什么这个区域如此黑暗了——每片书架尾端都有一个灯光计时器。Jim稍微旋拧其中一个，头顶的荧光灯立刻撑起一小片光亮，同时，计时器开始运转，一点一点跳向0刻度。聪明，Jim这样想着继续往电脑走去，而且实惠。大家在需要的时候才打开灯，计时器最大刻度是15分钟，之后荧光灯会自动关闭，这能让学校节约一大笔钱。

Jim站定在淡蓝色的电脑屏幕前，屏幕上活泼地跳动着一行字：“米歇尔图书馆欢迎您”，以及“按标题检索？”“按作者检索？”“按类别检索？”Jim选择最后一项，输入“伊特鲁里亚”。他并不确定拼写是否正确，抱着姑且一试的态度敲下“确认”键。

试对了。屏幕上出现“伊特鲁里亚艺术”“伊特鲁里亚文物”“伊特鲁里亚历史”“伊特鲁里亚语言”“伊特鲁里亚魔法”“伊特鲁里亚民俗仪式”等不同类别。选择“伊特鲁里亚历史”，屏幕再次变化，出现一个非常冗长的书目清单——都以编号B354.32开头。

他因自己的探索成果升起一阵诡异的兴奋感，就像他成功进入Sandburg的地盘并且适应良好。他返回楼梯间，头顶的灯很快熄灭，一切又恢复黑暗。过道上有一处标识显示不同种类的书的存放位置：B类应当在第二层。

很好，那他就下去第二层，看看那些伊特鲁里亚历史书。如果碰巧遇到Blair——嘿，他就是学习下伊特鲁里亚历史嘛，不行？

于是，他沿着狭窄的阶梯，一步一步深入地下。第六层散落着几处灯光，第五层更多一些。他停下脚步，好奇地凑近最近的书架，想看看这层是些什么书。生物化学。好吧，早该想到。

第四层和第三层又黑暗又空寂。临近第二层的时候，Jim放慢速度，这里也非常黑，寂静得像墓穴。怪了，Jim思索着，他以为这里多少会有些灯光，但实际上除了他所在的楼梯间有一片微弱的光亮，其它地方都黑黢黢的。

他轻巧闪过灯光覆盖的区域，隐没至两个书架之间的黑暗地带。不在这儿，他叹了口气想道，他们不在这里。也许他们已经找完了伊特鲁里亚的部分，也许Blair已经转向阿兹特克文明、印加文明或者其它古代历史。好吧，没关系，他还是会看看这些该死的书，毕竟他是来学习伊特鲁里亚历史的。他懒懒地摸了摸因灰尘和潮湿空气而敏感的鼻子，顺着书架间的过道走到尽头，想找到一个灯光计时器。

就在手指碰到灯的开光时，他忽然听到一丝橡胶鞋底摩擦地板的声音。Jim心中一惊，下意识调高所有感官，同时反应过来：Blair在搞一出彻头彻尾的恶作剧。显然，Blair已经看到他，一直盯着他，甚至可能谋划着下一秒就从他背后这些该死的书架间跳出来把他吓个半死。因为这些学生仔就喜欢搞这种节目——尤其在这种又黑又深像洞穴一样，还遍布着纵横交错的书架的空间，这里简直是捉鬼游戏和捉迷藏游戏的天堂！

于是他没有开灯，只是一声不发地调高感官……他听到黑暗中有两个轻柔平缓的心跳。出于某种本能，他隐匿身形，悄无声息地滑向心跳声的方向。超凡的视觉让他在漆黑的地方也能清晰视物，因此高大的书架并没有阻挡前进的方向。

终于，透过书架上的一处间隙，他看到一片牛仔裤布料。他停下脚步，仔细倾听——Blair和他的朋友显然只是站在黑暗之中。他轻手轻脚地移向过道的尽头，准备到书架拐角处仔细观察——就在这时，他听到不远处的两个心跳开始加速。

他抓住书架的边框，缓缓侧头窥视——下一秒，他万分庆幸他的手里正抓着什么东西，因为如果不是这样，他可能当场摔倒在地。

那两个朋友正脸贴着脸胡乱地接吻。他们倚靠着一个书架的侧面以保持平衡，两人仅隔着数英寸的距离，但几乎没有接触——Sandburg的一只手紧紧抓着乔希白色牛津纺衬衫的胳臂处，乔希则一手按在Blair的腰上。他们的姿势有些笨拙，吻也是，但粗莽之下的激情倒非常“突出”。

Jim僵硬地紧贴书架一动也不敢动，他不知道该现身打断他们还是反身逃离这里。就在他的注视之下，那边的两人挨得更近，他们的双手开始摸索对方的身体。Blair试图解决乔希的裤子拉链，而乔希在解决Blair的。紧接着，Jim惊恐地看到一个大大的、柔软的龟头从一只手掌中间探出。

他不知道那是谁的阴茎，也不知道那是谁的手掌。他们紧紧黏在一起，身体轻耸，如果你不知道的话，你会以为他们只是在跳一曲贴面舞或者正费力打开一个难开的罐头。因为他们并没有很大的动作，只是轻柔地摇摆挤压，似乎正随着只有他们能听到的一首慢歌起舞。

然后他听到一声轻喘——不熟悉的声音，不是Sandburg。两个小伙伴的身体开始急促抽动，乔希的手不知从哪里冒出来，一把抓住Sandburg的头发，把他的嘴拉得更近。现在，他们粗莽的吻变得更加毫无章法——首先嘴唇相交，然后脸颊、下颌、鼻尖，所有脖子以上能亲吻贴合的地方都加入进来。

这时，Blair和乔希的身体忽然稍微分开，Jim立刻为眼前的景象瞪大眼睛，头晕目眩。他觉得也许自己的视觉出现了错乱，或者看到一副超现实主义的画——一个阴茎，却有着两个红通通的，渗着液体的顶部。下一秒，他才意识到这是Blair一手合握住两人的阴茎。他们包裹在牛仔布料下的臀部又黏到一起，画面迅速被切断。

高潮逐渐逼近。乔希粗暴地亲吻Blair，Blair的前臂崩得紧紧的，两人都在对方的唇间发出黏腻的喘息。忽然，一声尖锐高亢的呼喊响起——这次是Sandburg，很明显。发出这声愉悦的呼喊后，Blair向前猛撞，把乔希用力地撞到书架上，后者高喊“噢，天啊！……”一切戛然而止。

紧张的氛围瞬时溃散。乔希的双臂慵懒地搭在Blair肩膀上，而Blair颓然伏在乔希身上，两人一起靠着身后的书架。

“你有……”过了一两分钟，Blair才开口，“带手帕什么的吗？”

“纸巾……左边的口袋。”乔希仍然喘得厉害。

Blair从乔希的裤子口袋掏出一沓纸巾，然后费力地把自己从乔希身上扒下来站直，开始清理两人的身体。Jim狠狠咽了口唾沫，开始找回自己的呼吸。

“这个丢到……？”Blair一边说，一边抬头张望。

“垃圾桶，那边。”乔希轻声回答，朝不远处闪着金属微光的废纸篓示意。

“看到了，”Blair把粘稠的纸巾扔进废纸篓，然后转身看着乔希，捧起他的脖颈，“你还好吗？”

乔希也张开手臂，让两人落入一个懒懒的拥抱，“没事”他回答，“你呢，最近怎么样？和一群警察一起干活儿的感觉怎么样？”

Blair轻轻笑了，望进乔希的眼睛，“还不错……尚且健在。”

“健在……”乔希咀嚼了一下这个用词，不甚赞同地摇摇头，“老兄，你还能坚持多久？”

“有多久算多久，”Blair耸耸肩膀，“其实和其它的项目也差不多。记得在罗马的时候……”

“学伊特鲁里亚语？”乔希抿嘴笑了。

“没错。”Blair也笑了，“相信我，我知道自己在干什么。我在警局已经够不一样的，不能再加猛料。”

“难道他们没在电视上见过同性恋吗？”乔希哼声。

“不知道，”Blair回答，“NBA里有基佬吗？”

“我勒个去。”乔希翻了个白眼。

“别这样，我很好，”Blair坚持说，“那里很有意思，大家都很好。我只是……隐瞒我的喜好而已啦。”

“你的意思是，睁眼说瞎话。”乔希更正。

“你说是就是咯。”Blair说，然后两人又交换了一个笑容。“再说，”Blair拉近乔希的脑袋，在他脸上落下一个快速的吻，“你说我睁眼说瞎话，你难道不是五十步笑百步？”

乔希立刻变脸哀嚎，“求别提，要是迈克尔知道我在这里和你……”

“希望你别打我，”Blair说，“不过我还是得说，迈克尔不是个好人。”

“你说我该不该打你？”乔希翻了个白眼。

Blair叹了口气，“听着，我的意思是——”

“我知道你什么意思，”乔希打断他，“而且我开始同意你的观点了。”Blair惊奇地眨眨眼，在黑暗中盯着乔希的脸。乔希轻轻点头，说，“你没听错，我在想也许我是物极必反了。”

“老兄……”Blair叹息。

“不过说起来还是你错在先。”乔希做了个鬼脸。

“啥——我从没让你跟那个醋坛子交往。”Blair反驳。

“是的，但是我们在一起的时候你一点都不投入啊。”乔希说，“我上一个男朋友自由如风，下一个男朋友又管得我透不过气，”乔希后退一步，两人搭在对方肩膀上的手臂同时松开，“真的，那家伙简直把我当成他老婆。”

“听上去不怎么好。”Blair老实地说。

“还用你说，”乔希叹息一声，“跟签了一张卖身契没两样。”

“所以，呃……”Blair伸出两根手指戳戳乔希白色衬衫胸前的口袋，“这意味着你们很快会分开吗？”

黑暗中，乔希看了Blair一眼，视线转向一侧，“为什么这么问？”

“就是，”Blair尽可能随意地耸耸肩，手指拨弄着口袋上的小钮扣，“比如说……如果你单身的话，我们就重新开始。”

“你认真的？”乔希问。

Blair一下抬起头，恼怒地说，“没错，我是认真的！”

“别激动，我不是那个意思。”乔希抓住Blair的双肩，“我只是，没想到你想重新开始。”

“那什么，”Blair转过头，“跟你在一起感觉不赖。”

乔希看了Blair一会儿，搂住他的脖子拉至近前亲了一下，说，“没错，有些时候真的不赖。”

Blair深吸一口气，“所以你怎么想？”

“我不确定，我甚至还没有和迈克尔分手。”乔希摸摸眼镜下的鼻梁，又按了按眼睛，“我觉得我想和你重新开始，但我怕又会变成以前那样。”

“你担心得没错，”Blair点头，“我不想否认，的确有可能。”

乔希矫正一下眼镜，对Blair露出笑容，“而且想想看，和你再来一次也许是我又一次物极必反。这是不是太蠢了？”

“呃——好像是的？”

“非常蠢。”乔希亲昵地捅了Blair一肘，然后搂着他的脖子，拉着他往楼梯的方向走。

Jim立刻后退一步紧紧贴着书架，大气也不敢出。

“其实不一定会是坏的结局啦。”Blair说。Jim可以听出他声音里的笑意。

“那么，”乔希装出一副黑化的样子，“首先我得弄死迈克尔，他讨厌死你了。”

“他为什么讨厌我？”Blair表示难以置信。

“他总觉得我俩背着他乱搞。”乔希解释道，“好吧，他在这点上倒是没错。”

“谁让他是个混球。”Blair说。

“其实他没那么混，他只是有种不安全感，像你说的，容易吃醋。”乔希叹了口气，“他时时刻刻都要跟我黏在一起，总是占据我的个人空间——”

Blair发出一声轻咳。乔希问，“你笑什么？”

“没什么，”Blair说，过了一会儿，又补充道，“我是说，我现在的处境跟你一样，但我甚至还没睡到人。”

“睡到谁？”乔希立刻问。

“没谁，别在意。”Blair含糊道。

“不，说真的——谁？”乔希不肯停歇，“不会是安德鲁吧？”

“不，不是。”

“伊万？”

“啥——伊万是弯的？”Blair反问道。

“别打岔，现在是我在问你。”

“哎，别提了，好吗？那不重要。”

“天呐——不会是Ellison吧？！”乔希问。Jim呆住了，没想到会在这个地方、这种情境下听到自己的名字。

Blair没有吭声，乔希开始大笑，“我的天啊——你简直了！”

“别笑了，不是你想的那样。”Blair弱弱地反抗。

“对啊，对啊，”乔希附和道，仍然克制不住语气里的笑意，“我相信他是宇宙钢铁直男——我是在笑你，可怜的孩子。”

“好吧，笑死你算了……”Blair听起来放弃了抵抗。

“成天被一群警察围着的Blair Sandburg就是一个面前摆着糖罐子的小男孩，”乔希打趣道，“但是你只能看，不能摸，‘不能问，不能说’是吗？”

“差不多吧。”Blair咕哝。

“我服了你，”乔希大笑不止，“你还写关于警察的论文，你干嘛不直接写关于军队的呢？”

Blair似乎开始接受伙伴的打趣，“Ellison还真在军队待过。”

于是乔希又开始大笑，“当然了！我怎么会没想到呢！”

“行了行了，闭嘴吧你。”Jim看到Blair的身影出现在书架的另一端，赶紧屏住呼吸。

“《由男性组成的机构文化中的同性恋现象》——Blair Sandburg著，”乔希说，仿佛眼前就有这样一本书，“我的必读书单第一名！对了，他不会还是一个修道士吧？噢，不，不，你已经做过关于修道士的了，我忘了。”

Blair的脸因为尽力憋笑而扭曲，“你真的好烦啊。”

乔希竖起一根指头示警道，“噢，注意你的态度，年轻人。别忘了我不仅是你的前男友，还是你的图书管理员。”

Blair再也忍不住大笑起来，然后猛地把乔希拉入一个温暖的拥抱，“说得对极了！我可以不做爱，但离了我的图书管理员可不行，再没有人能像你一样找到任何一本书里的每一个脚注了！”

“大胆狂徒，快放开我！”乔希一边笑一边高喊。

“你是不是要我下跪？没问题。”Blair跳开一步，殷勤地单膝跪地，“我亲爱的乔西，请问你是否愿意爱我，尊重我，守护我，把我的书按字母顺序排列整齐，无论健康或疾病？”

“不愿意。”乔希翻了个白眼。

“好吧，你真无情。”Blair站起身，掸掸身上的土。

“听起来你在警察堆里过得不怎么开心，”乔希不再玩笑，若有所思地说，“是不是被睾丸素刺激狠了以至于压抑过了头？”

“别又开始对我进行心理分析，好吗？”Blair说。

“我忍不住嘛，”乔希微笑，“你太容易看穿了。”

Blair一把扯过乔希的衬衫，开始亲吻他。Jim狠狠闭上眼睛并调低听觉，不这样的话，他害怕自己会失去平衡一头栽倒在地。他的耳中充满细碎而暧昧的喘息声，手掌抚摩衣物的窸窣声，以及Blair的嘴唇印在乔希颈项上的触碰声。

“听我说，”他听到乔希低沉的声音响起，“迈克尔这周末出差，你来我这里。我上你，或者你上我，你想怎么做都行。”

“我想你回到我身边。”Blair喃喃地道，随后是更多低吟和湿润的吻。

“我觉得太快了，”乔希终于说，“我们不能脑袋一热就复合。”

“我们就不应该分开，”Blair坚持说，“再给彼此一次机会吧。”

“你只是太孤独了，”乔希却说，“孤独到想抓住任何你熟悉的定向标。”

“我只是仍然爱你。”Blair轻声说，这似乎让乔希无法再张口。

“周五过来。”终于，乔希还是张口了，“我们那时再谈。”

“你至少会考虑一下的对吗？”

“那还用说，”乔希说。他们开始往外走去，声音飘散在空旷的黑暗中，“我也爱你——现在以及将来。但我们有过前车之鉴不是吗——我想我们是不是应该向前看……”

 

:::

 

五、卡车中

 

Jim庆幸狭窄的楼梯上装着扶手，因为他觉得头晕目眩，双腿无力。“前车之鉴”……开什么玩笑呢。

不过这至少解释了一些事情，他推开图书馆的大门，走进清凉的夜风中。为什么Sandburg的“女友”们总是身份不明；为什么Blair的书只有一部分按书名排列；以及星期三的晚上十点半，你在瑞尼尔大学能干些什么。

他昏昏沉沉地钻进卡车的驾驶座——勉强注意到Blair的沃尔沃已经消失不见——试图集中精神和力气好开车回家。他感到深深的欺骗以及彻底的愚弄，天知道潘多拉的盒子后面是亮着尖牙的巨蛇——

（一根阴茎，却有着两个红通通的，渗着液体的顶部）

天啊，天啊。他闭上眼睛，无力地靠在头垫上——他现在真的没办法开车。

他的脑海中仍然闪现着乔希和Blair胡乱摸索对方，为彼此手淫的画面，Blair低声说，“我仍然爱你”，而乔希说，“你只是太孤独了。”

孤独，Sandburg感到孤独——真的吗？Sandburg不是应该连孤独为何物都不知道吗？

“不能问，不能说”——所以他从没说过。“只能看，不能摸”——所以他从没伸手触碰。“我上你，或者你上我，你想怎么做都行”——可他从来不能接近他真正想要的。

他的脑海中浮现出一副画面：两个男人懒散地躺在床上，Blair黑色的卷发和橄榄油一般的肌肤衬着乔希亚麻色的头发和苍白的皮肤。他们四肢交缠，肌肉拉紧，Blair在上面……不，乔希在上面。两人在床上翻滚，饥渴的亲吻彼此，高声喘息，大汗淋漓。光滑柔软的龟头——Blair的阴茎——从一只紧握的拳中探出头，那是Blair的手……不，是乔希的——

——不，那是他的手。他正紧紧握住自己的阴茎，狂乱而急迫。他的阴茎，还有Blair的阴茎——Blair挤压它们，让它们合二为一，但仍然有两个红通通的，伸着液体的龟头。然后他把Blair狠狠撞到墙上，使劲地吻他的嘴，Blair有力的手臂勾住他的脖子。Blair抚摸他的全身，他也抚摸Blair的全身，他抓住Blair的阴茎，将它紧紧握住，于是Blair的阴茎在他双手之中，露出红通通的龟头——

他双手之中他自己的阴茎正抽搐地吐出白液。他深深地大口地呼吸，让空气进入鼻腔，填充肺部。良久，他勉力够到储物层中的纸巾，处理掉湿漉漉的粘稠秽物。

 

:::

 

六、公寓中

他进门的时候，Blair正站在火炉前等水壶中的水烧开。“回来啦？你上哪儿去了，我还以为你直接回来了。”

“去了几个地方，”Jim回避了这个问题，反身将门锁好，“你呢——去哪儿了？”

“图书馆，”Blair说，炉上的水壶开始发出热水翻滚声和轻哨声，“碰到了我朋友布朗迪——我周五晚上可能有个约会。”他朝着Jim挤挤眉毛。

Jim眯起眼睛盯着他，“布朗迪是吗？”

“嗯哼。”Blair一边说一边关掉燃气，端起水壶往流理台上的一个马克杯里注水。

Blair身份不明、面目模糊的女友们……但布朗迪可不算，这次他看清了。“她漂亮吗？”Jim问，“那个……布朗迪？”他一字一顿地吐出最后三个字。

Blair似乎毫无所觉，只是露出得意的笑容，放下手里的水壶，“如果你也喜欢这种类型的话，她算得上超级正点——娇小，苗条，性感，不过胸部不像葡萄柚或者甜瓜，”他思索了一下，“更像苹果，但是很有弹性。”

他感到怒火正在胸中积聚，这怒意源自背叛和谎言，源自深深的欺骗，彻底的愚弄。“所以……你喜欢女人的胸，是吗，Chief？”

Blair飞快地瞥了他一眼——很好，终于跟上了。“呃，差不多……是的。”

“你确定吗？”他慢慢走向Blair，想用他的身形和力量将他逼入网中——令他满意的是，Blair开始缓缓后退，“因为你听起来不是非常确定。”

“我不知道这种事情还需要劳烦警官大人盘问。”Blair试图开个玩笑，只是声音听起来更加忐忑。

“你喜欢女人娇小的可爱的胸，Chief？真的吗？”Jim继续向前逼近。

Blair的后背抵上了冰箱把手，他一下子跳起来，防卫性地举起双手，“老兄，你干什么？发什么疯呢？”

Jim忽略了他的问题，“我不认为你喜欢女人的胸，Chief。”他的声音很轻，也很危险。

Blair的眼睛瞪得大大的，“我挺喜欢……”他竭尽全力吐出的声音微弱而遥远。

Jim粗暴地用食指顶住Blair的肩膀，指控道，“你喜欢的是男人的老二。”Blair的脸唰得变得惨白，Jim感到一股恶毒的满足，“我说对了，是吗？坦诚点，悲惨的Sandburg——哪怕就一次。”

Blair的嘴巴微微张开，像一个眼见着龙卷风逼近或者预见了末日景象的人，“我，我——”

Jim上前一步，用轻柔而低哑的嗓音说，“别否认，因为我能闻到，你身上有那股味道。”

Blair苍白的神色猛然变成肆无忌惮，他挑衅地迈前一步，闯入Jim的空间，“是又怎么样，这关你屁事？”他的语调变得尖锐而冷漠，“除非你想和我上床——你想和我上床吗，大块头？”

Jim咬紧牙齿，强迫自己不要后退：他没想到Blair会这么说——

真的吗？

Blair昂起下巴，“如果你不想，就行行好借个道，让我去收拾我的行李。”

耀眼的光芒从Blair深蓝色的眼睛中绽放出来，尖锐而灼人。Jim直直地站着，死死盯着眼前的人，却不知道该说什么或者该做什么。也许他应该让开路，让这孩子去收拾行李，让他离开这里……

然而Blair的神色又变了，他使劲眨了眨眼，看着Jim的表情。“天呐，”他失声喊道，声音中冰冷坚硬的部分消失不见，取而代之的是惊异和错愕，“你想，对吗？你想和我上床……”

这时候，Jim忽然意识到自己呼吸声有多么粗粝刺耳——被逼进了角落的是Blair，但真正落入网中的却是他。“我没有。”他这样回答。

但Blair脸上的惊恐已经完全消失，现在惊恐的人变成他。“你有……”Blair不敢置信地瞪大双眼，“天啊……”随后，Blair低下头，双手摸到裤腰，开始解裤子的纽扣……

他后退几步，举起双手，好像这样就可以阻止Blair，或者至少阻止自己看向。你不能这么做。欲望，没问题；幻想，没问题。欲望你控制不了，幻想对现实无害。可一旦跨过欲望与现实的边界，就是罪恶，或者，安全隐患。这是他的兄弟迈克和上校托马斯·米勒都同意的哲学观点……还有卓佩克部落，卓佩克会把你阉了，然后以四仰八叉的姿势地牢牢钉在丛林深处。

但Blair还在扒弄他的牛仔裤，噢，现在他已经把内裤拉到大腿处。他掏出老二：红通通鼓胀的柱身，颜色稍浅的海绵般柔软的龟头……于是，Blair赤裸下身，隔着厨房，凝视着他，眼中全无一丝恐惧或窘迫。

“没事的。”Blair说，然后交叉双手抓起自己的衬衫衣摆，拉过头顶，然后随手扔开。他的身体纤瘦而结实，胳臂强健有力，胸膛宽阔，胸毛茂盛。过去三年，他没怎么看过Blair身体，没怎么持续地看过。但现在，Blair站在厨房地板上，上身光裸，下身一直到敞开到V字形的牛仔裤上，红通通的阴茎在杂乱的暗色毛发中挺立。

“没事的。”Blair这样重复。怎么会没事呢？此刻的Blair是一个魔鬼，一只强壮的雄性野兽，暗色的毛发蓬乱地散落他的脑袋，他的胸膛，他的阴茎根部。一切放浪而淫靡……

“没事的。”Blair更轻柔地说。Jim摇摇头，晃着身体后退一步。“过来，”Blair伸出他强健有力的胳膊，呼唤他。“来碰碰我，来吧。”Blair一步一步朝他走来，手臂仍然伸展着，“过来，Jim……”

他的目光扫过眼前扁平的褐色乳头，沿着茂密的胸毛逡巡而下。胸毛往下延伸，窄窄地消失在下腹；再往下是一根挺立的阴茎。下流，淫荡，红通通，紫色和红色的血管，昂扬，不知羞耻。Blair就这样直挺挺的翘着，淫靡而危险……

Blair更近了，左边肩膀的几颗雀斑清晰可见。Jim僵立在原地，外表保持着恐吓威逼的姿势，内里却悲惨至极。

“没事的。”Blair却这样说。Jim低下头，发现Blair正握着他的手，“别怕——放松，享受。”然后，Blair牵起他的手覆在自己胸前。

他摸到硬质的肌肉和脆弱的胸毛，感受到指尖下心脏在鼓动。噗通，噗通，似乎变成一曲交响乐，等等，他抓到了交响乐音符——嗒嗒，嗒嗒，嗒嗒，这是黑色的四分音符，那是飞舞的装饰音。节拍陡然改变，那是Blair抚上他的胳膊，脸庞昂起，坦率而无畏。他看着Blair的脸，沉浸在乐曲里，迷失在他掌心下心跳声组成的严密节拍里——在其中，他解开了Blair的代数式。

“醒醒，Jim，”Blair在喃喃低语 ，“醒过来。”Blair曼妙的声音宛如最后一块拼图。Blair轻拉他的胳膊，但他生了根一般立在原地，手掌爱抚着虚空中从Blair的身体里飞扬而出的音乐，侧头倾听那美妙的数字在空中起舞。

“醒来，Jim。”他听到Blair低低的呼唤，看到Blair的眼睛，心念暗生：这次，足够危险了。（This is dangerous enough）

从梦中醒来，周围的家具还一片模糊，Blair支撑着他从门廊走向卧室。原来真正的Blair地盘的中心（the real heart of the turf）就在这里，就在他的公寓楼下，在他的世界最中央。Blair关上门，将公寓的其它部分隔离开去，Jim发现这里充满书本，纸张，部落艺术品和明亮的丝绸衬衫。

Blair轻轻扯扯他的裤子，“还愣着干嘛？来吧，让我们开始！”

Jim下意识地将手挪到衬衣领口处，看见Blair则拎起蒲团上几件散乱的衣服扔到地板上。动作之间，Blair从光裸的后颈眼神至后背的紧结实的的肌肉吸引了他的注意。

他还在等什么？一张许可证？他们永远不会有。一个邀请？他已经有了。怯懦，他忽然肯定地意识到，他在等待一瞬的怯懦……

Blair则皱眉打量床面，终于决定：“差不多得了，”他转过身来——暗色的毛发蓬乱地散落在身上，红通通的阴茎昂首挺立，嘴里念叨着，“反正过会儿也会乱的……”

Jim胡乱脱掉衬衫，扔到旁边Blair的一叠衣服上。Blair看着他的身躯，脸上是一览无余的激赏，眼中浮起深沉的欲望。Jim的脸腾起一阵灼热。

“老天，”Blair出现在他的正前方，伸手抚摸他的胸膛，沉甸甸的坚挺划过他的裤子。“摸我，”Blair轻声说，一边小心地用食指和拇指捻起他胸前的一粒乳珠，“来，快点……”

Jim一跃而起，将Blair狠狠推倒，跨坐到他腿上，然后用强壮的手臂按住身下毛发旺盛的雄性野兽的肩膀。Blair躺在淡蓝色的床单上，直直地看着他，催促道，“没错，就是这样，来……”于是他松开Blair的肩膀，手掌向下滑动，感受Blair滚烫的胸肌和已然耸立的褐色乳头，然后向下一把抓住Blair光滑而坚挺的老二。

Blair享受地哼唧一声，朝上挺挺身，Jim立刻收紧握着光滑柔润的龟头的手。火热而坚硬，正如Blair，充满生机。“摸摸我，”Blair不耐地轻喘，“像这样……”他温暖的手掌环上Jim的手，指引他上下滑动，安抚不安分的剑柄。

他的手感到灼烧的热量——天啊，Blair美极了，Blair的老二也美极了。“再快点儿，”Blair的眼睛紧闭，嘴里低声埋怨，“快点儿，让我射。”Jim忽然总结出诀窍：Blair偏爱的节奏几乎和他差不多——根部慢一点、重一点，到头部的时候则快一点、轻一点。“没错……就这样，继续……”Blair轻声催促，身上沁出一层薄薄的汗，他的脸迷乱又而漂亮，闪着愉悦的光芒。

“你喜欢这个。”Jim眼睛眨也不眨地看着他，轻声说。

“对，我喜欢……”Blair嘟哝，然后睁开双眼，透过一层名为“欲望”的薄雾注视Jim，“我喜欢老二，我喜欢男人……我喜欢你，jim。让我看看你的……”

“我——”好的，他想。 不行。好的。他哪样都说不出口。

“我想看，”Blair轻声重复，“可以吗，求你。”

Jim松开Blair的勃起，把手放在自己的裤腰上。Blair躺着，继续抚摸自己——每次抚摸都引发一次轻颤，他的脑袋懒懒地歪着，眼睑因愉悦而微微颤动。Jim喘着粗气，试图汲取更可能多的氧气，好支撑颤抖的双手解开裤子纽扣。他学着Blair把短裤拉到臀部，把他的勃起扒弄到松紧带外。

“噢，是的……”Blair气息加重，手掌如飞一般捋动，“是的……我快了，噢！……”他张大嘴呼吸，加重手上的力道，随后阴茎喷溅出一股白液，洒到他的腹部和胸前。

Jim被眼前的景象刺激得眼发红。他抓住Blair的双肩，俯身让自己的勃起在Blair的小腹滑动，蹭着上面黏腻的湿润痕迹。Blair还未从高潮后缓过神，但他松开自己，胡乱抓寻Jim的阴茎。

Blair因沾满精液而滑腻不堪的手指握住了Jim的阴茎，这触感让Jim射精的冲动开始凝聚——他说不出话，只能大口呼吸，Blair则勉强呛咳出声，“来吧，射出来……射到我身上……”

终于，他在无力的吼声中释放了出来，精液溅到Blair的胸前和指缝中。他听到自己的低吼和Blair满足的低喘。他将手从Blair肩头移到胸前，迷恋地将自己射出的精液涂抹到Blair的每寸皮肤，呼吸着空气中强烈而刺激的愉悦气味。

潮湿的手指抚上他的脸颊，然后滑到颈后拉低他的脑袋——Blair的吻如饥似渴地扑上来，舌头探进他嘴里。

“看见了吧，”Blair的咕哝在他嘴里呼出，“完全没事……这很棒，很快乐，Jim……”

“可这是不对的……”这句话自动冒了出来，Jim恨自己这时还说这种惺惺作态的话。

他感觉Blair的嘴唇抿成一个微笑，“Jim……男人和男人的做爱史从几千年前就开始了，连最早古老的历史记录——”

古老的历史……前车之鉴，Jim忽然想到，他合上双眼，前车之鉴……

“都显示了男性之间有欲望存在的证据。我们并没有‘发明’什么新事物，我保证。”Blair似乎乐了。

Jim抬起头，直视Blair的双眼，“你今晚去哪儿了？”他轻声问，好奇事到如今，Blair是否会告诉他实情，“你和谁在一起——你身上的气味是谁的？”

Blair轻叹一声，扭过头去。Jim的心脏开始下沉。谎言，欺骗，罪恶，安全隐患。不可信赖的，危险而狡诈的……“我前男友，”Blair最终开口，“我去见了他，他叫乔希。”

Jim感觉自己难以呼吸，心脏绞紧，“这样啊……所以，你们又在一起了？”

“我不知道，”，Blair转过头看看Jim，抬起一只手轻抚Jim的头顶，“也许吧。我确实在考虑这件事。”他承认道。

“他是个什么样的人？”Jim问，脑袋往Blair的手掌凑了凑。

“他很好。他——非常非常聪明，他知道七种语言。”Blair说。

“所以……这是一项必备条件吗？”Jim皱起眉头，“你只跟语言学家约会？”

Blair被逗得笑出声，“不，不，不是必备条件，不过会产生附加分。”

“其实，我和乔希之间……”他一边思索一边组织语言，笑容逐渐隐去，“他一直对我很好，无论在我们建立关系之前、之间，还是之后。这很难得，你明白吗？对我来说，他是一个朋友。”Blair缓缓说，“我喜欢上床，我喜欢拥有朋友；如果二者能在一个人身上实现，那我简直走了大运。”

现在，轮到Jim转过头去，“当然。”

“这很难得，”Blair一边抚摸Jim的头发，一边继续说道，“但我跟乔希在一起的时候还不清楚这个道理，否则我不会那样漫不经心，不知珍惜。我不确定还能不能遇上这样的机缘，毕竟‘闪电不会两次击中同一个地方’……”

不，闪电也许不会两次击中同一个地方，但是闪电还未曾落到他这里——自鸿蒙初辟以来，在经年岁月长河之中，他一直未曾睁眼看到那明亮的闪电。而现在，这念头击中了他，仿佛一个新纪元的开端，宛如一个新世纪的到来。

他低下头，再次吻上Blair的嘴唇，感受指尖下从Blair身体中飞扬出的音符，冥神聆听那微弱却鼓舞人心的，逐渐降临的雷鸣。

 

（完）

**Author's Note:**

> In The Eye Of The Beholder共有五篇文章，情节无交集，单独观看不影响理解。中文译文如下，欢迎食用：  
> [《录像带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11721036)  
> [《裸照》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11374302)  
> [《锁孔》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11879211)  
> [《录音带》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12891066)  
> [《图书馆》](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13783824)
> 
>  
> 
> 如果喜欢，请留下kudos！XD
> 
> 欢迎访问原作者[Francesca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Speranza/pseuds/Francesca) 的主页。高产且高质，推荐！


End file.
